


My American Beauty.

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Car Sex, Cheerleaders, Creampie, Feminization, Ice Cream, M/M, Rimming, Top Hannibal Lecter, age gap, american beauty, will graham is 18, will graham is a cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: Will Graham is on his colleges cheer team. He loves the skirts ad attention...especially from his team mates, Abigails, father.Hannibal Lecter had had his eye on Will, unable to stop himself from gawking at the young thing. He finally works up the courage to give him a flower, which only makes Will’s crush worsen.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	My American Beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from an amazing friend, I had so much fun writing it and it is loosely inspired by American Beauty :)

Cheer nights were always the best. Will loved the eyes on him and all the support he got. Joining the college Cheer Squad was probably the best move he had made, the girls were so sweet and welcoming, even if he was the only male on the squad.   
Abigail had taken a liking to Will, giving him the confidence to wear the female uniform, raving about how 'the green complimented his eyes so well.'

Dr Hannibal Lecter always sat in the crowd, cheering on his daughter with a bouquet in his hands. Both Abigail and Will were psychology majors, so Hannibal didn't mind this extracurricular activity. 

Especially not when he saw Will Graham. 

Will Graham was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He lived for seeing the young man every other week. Hannibal couldn't decide if it was his luscious curls, toned body or those gorgeous eyes. He could see the young man's bright, seductive eyes from the second stand, framed by mascara.   
Happy to watch him for hours and hours, dancing and doing tricks like he was the only one in the room. To Hannibal, he was the only one there. 

He smoothed out the fabric of his green and white zip-up, adjusting his skirt so that the white hearts faced forward, smiling to himself. The uniform was probably the best. It was unbelievably flattering on him.   
As the music started up, Will began the routine with the rest of the team members, mouthing the words lazily.   
He always found it a little strange that they chose Lana Del Rey to play during the routine, but he didn't complain, he liked her music. His eyes fluttered closed as he moved, flowing with the music, reciting the whole thing without any problems. 

The man, at least thirty years Wills senior, tried his upmost hardest to pay attention to his lovely daughter, throwing a supportive smile her way. It was fruitless. Hannibal had eyes for only Will, unable to look away from the slim bodied dancer, his heart racing in his chest.   
The boy looked delicious, his skirt resting just above those slightly toned thighs, hiding the peak of his ass teasingly. Hannibal wanted to remove that uniform, trace his fingers over the boy's delicate skin with feather-lightness, drink him in. 

The space around Will turned an inky black, shoving out the other members of the cheer team, leaving him alone. Blue eyes landed on Hannibal's dark pair, giving him a seductive look, mouthing the words oh so slowly.   
Oh, how the older man would love to devour those pink, glossy lips, they probably tasted like cherries. 

"Dad!" Abigail called as she ran over to her dad once the basketball game was over. Will following behind, his body covered in a thin, delicious sheen of sweat. His curls were slightly dishevelled now from all the moving and jumping, cheeks a rosy pink from heat.   
To Hannibal, he looked, without a better phrase, undeniably fuckable.  
He almost ignored his daughter's happy voice, too busy drowning in Will's scent. Vanilla and musk.   
Hannibal hugged his daughter and handed her the bouquet, pulling a single rose out to give it to her friend. 

The younger man blushed deeper, if that was even possible, taking the rose from the older man's large hand.  
"Thanks," Will chuckled, southern accent as sweet as sugar, clutching it playfully to his chest. "I'll see you later, Abi. Dr Lecter, it was nice seeing you!" He ran off before the other's could say bye, heading to his dorm for a much-needed shower.   
Haphazardly, he discarded the rose on his desk, planning on putting it in a half-empty bottle of water after his shower.   
Hannibal was devishly handsome, all sharp lines and expensive suits. Will had often fantasised about the older man; being manhandled by those strong arms, gasping and moaning as Hannibal had his way with him.   
But he couldn't, Abigail was his friend, he would have to push it aside...maybe later.   
The heat of the shower and lingering scent of the older man was hard to ignore, bringing desperate and needy moans from Will as he stroked his cock. It was embarrassing, always coming so fast when thinking about Hannibal, body quivering pathetically. 

By the next cheer meet, young Will had plenty of time to fantasise about the older man, so much so that when he saw him dropping off Abigail...he had to chase after him.  
When Abigail had gone into the gym for practice, Will ran down the hall after the older man, his skirt riding up ever so slightly. Running in the uniform wasn't the best, his pert ass always coming out.   
"Hey! Dr Lecter!" He chuckled sweetly, grabbing ahold of Hannibal's hand. Will had already been working out a little, his body covered in a familiar sheen. Delicious. 

Hannibal was caught by surprise, turning on his heels with a friendly smile. His breath hitched as he caught sight of the boy, close up, centimetres from his own body.   
He loomed over Will's shorter body, having to look down at him to meet his eyes fully. If he had no self-control, he would have pinned Will against the wall instantly.   
"Hello, Mr Graham...do you not have practice? I just dropped off Abigail. She'll be waiting." He looked over the man's mop of chestnut curls, looking out for Abigail. He didn't want Will to go, he was so desperate to just talk to him. 

"No," he shook his head, reaching a hand out to lazily 'fix' Hannibal's tie, "well, I do, but I'm enjoying talkin' to you."   
Will's voice was almost a purr, sweet and sultry as he spoke to the older man. God, Hannibal smelt so good, and oh, how today's suit clung to his delectable body. Will could get lost in those fiery eyes.   
"And I wanted to ask," Will reached into his little shoulder bag, producing a dried out rose, "what was this all about? You haven't ever given me flowers before." He tilted his head to the side curiously, a flirtatious smile pulling at his glossy lips. 

A rich cherry scent wafted off Will, Hannibal assumed it was his lipgloss or perfume, it didn't matter though...he loved it.   
"Oh...my apologies, I thought last weeks performance was amazing, you deserved it." The older man was beyond shocked that Will had kept the flower. It was an amazing shock. He rocked a little on his heels, unashamedly looking the young man up and down. How could one boy be so handsome? He felt like a moth drawn to a flame. 

Will chuckled, eyes crinkling. The older man was adorably sweet, his cool deminer slipping away in front of Will.   
"Don't be sorry, why don't you take me for ice cream? If your not busy, that is."   
The boy didn't wait for a yes or no, locking arms with the man to lead him back outside to his car. Will could miss one practice, it wouldn't hurt him or the team.   
Will's straightforwardness took the older man by surprise, but he wasn't going to object to spending time with him, even if he did have to miss a few hours of work.   
His patients would have to wait.

On the drive there, the young man was unable to keep his eyes off of Hannibal, resting his small hand on the other's muscular thigh. It was hard not to pounce on the driver then and there, watching him drive was oddly arousing.   
He leant over Hannibal when they got to the drive-through, his small hands gripping at the man as he spoke, pushing his ass up the best he could. Will had never gotten the chance to be truly alone with Abigail's father, and he was going to enjoy this chance.   
With his soft, pink tongue Will licked at the vanilla ice cream, letting out an upset moan when some spilt down his chin. He used his fingers to clean it up, looking over at the man as he sucked the sticky liquid off, batting those long lashes. Hannibal felt his cock spring to life, gripping his steering wheel tightly, trying to ignore the delightful moans of happiness coming from next to him. 

He was originally supposed to drive Will straight back to campus but decided a detour to the woods wouldn't be that bad, parking up in a concealed area.   
Thank god for tinted windows.   
Once Will had polished off his ice cream, Hannibal leant forward and feverishly kissed the boy, cupping his face with his large hand.   
Fuck.   
Will tasted unbelievable, just like cherries and sweet cream, Hannibal couldn't help but go in for another kiss. It was addictive, especially when the young man climbed into his lap. The confines of the car made it even better, making closeness unavoidable, pushing their bodies close together.   
Large hands gripped the plush of Will's ass, pulling a sweet moan from his lips. 

Will pushed his hips against the other's, his cock already hard and wanting, the kiss just felt too good.  
After a while of desperate kissing, moaning, and heavy petting, Will was in the back seat on his back. His legs rested on the man's shoulders, gripping at his skirt that bunched around his middle.   
The feeling of Hannibal's thick, uncovered cock thrusting in and out of Will was driving him insane, forcing lewd moans from his mouth. He felt disgustingly filthy, finally giving in to his fantasies and betraying his best friend.   
Oh, how good it felt to be disgusting. 

"H-Hannibal! Harder!" He pleaded, pulling his needs to his chest so the other could push deeper. The car was fairly big, meaning Hannibal had just enough room to fuck into Will viciously, hands roaming all over him. The boy was tight, tighter than anyone he had ever fucked before, it felt so good and welcoming around his cock.   
The older man obliged, thrusting into Will with brutal strength, watching the boy's fragile body shift under him. Unusually, Hannibal had amazing stamina, able to go for hours, but Will felt too good and was too tight for him to hold on for long. His thrusts were already getting erratic and sloppy, the spit they had used as lube sticking to his thighs.   
He buried his face in Will's neck, biting and kissing through low moans or grunts. Fuck. He was getting close. 

Will could feel himself getting close too, a bright white light threatening to take over his vision. The older man was much, much better than he had ever imagined, stretching him out in an ungodly way.   
He had to have this again.   
There was just no way he could go back to fucking guys his age.   
With a happy, pleasured scream, Will came onto his stomach, writhing underneath the man's body. That was, without a doubt, the best orgasm the young man had ever experienced. He felt so hot and spent, his body aching in all the right ways. 

The tightening around him as the young man came, sent Hannibal right over the edge. He didn't carry condoms in his car and pulling out wasn't an option, so he thrust deeply into the boy and came with a loud groan of, "Will!"  
Cumming inside the other man just felt so right, the heat was far too inviting to pull out of, but Will didn't seem to care.  
"Bend over for me," Hannibal ordered breathily once he had pulled out, leaning back so the young man could move. Will did as told right away, bending over, resting his head against the cool window.   
Nothing could've prepared him for the feeling of the older man's hot tongue on his raw hole, lapping up his cum eagerly. Hannibal pushed his tongue deeper, gripping Will's hips tightly so he couldn't run away from the pleasure. 

Loud and obscene moans filled the car a second time as Hannibal pleased the younger man with his tongue.  
How exciting, being with someone more than half your age, Hannibal loved it.   
He used his hands to stretch Will apart slightly, pushing his tongue in to fuck him with it, not taking a second of air until the boy had cum for a second time. Will was in heaven. All he could see was stars. All he could feel was the other's talented tongue. His legs began to tremble, threatening to give way underneath him as he reached the peak of orgasm number two.   
Will reached a hand back and grabbed a fist full of silver hair, screaming as he came down his thighs. He collapsed against the car seats, whimpering as he came down from his high. 

"Let me clean you up," Hannibal cooed, wiping the sit and cum from his chin before grabbing the wipes he kept in the car, cleaning Will affectionately. He peppered the boy's red face with kisses as he cleaned him, helping him get back into his clothes properly.  
This was much better than work or ice cream. 

He drove the boy back to campus, leaning over to give him a soft kiss, handing him his card.   
"Call me. I would love to take you for ice cream again. Maybe we could...eat ice cream all weekend." Hannibal winked playfully, earning another giggle from the gorgeous boy. 

"See you soon, Hannibal. I'll call tonight."   
And with that, he was gone, walking back toward the gym. Hannibal took some pride in seeing the boy's slight limp as he walked, smiling adoringly before driving away.   
Practice ended in less than twenty minutes, but he could still squeeze in a little work with the girls. He fixed his uniforms and hair before waking in, smiling sheepishly.

Abigail chuckled, shaking her head. "And where have you been?" She chided playfully, hands on her hips. Will smelt like sex and had a blissed-out look on his face, which Abigail just found amusing. 

"With a guy," he winked, picking up his Pom poms, "a really great guy..."


End file.
